byronfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes (Goanimate Edition)
This is a list page for episodes from Blue's Clues. (Goanimate Edtiton) version 2013-persent were aired during season's number rerun was made the uploaders by Kipper from Kipper's Clues in near future. Cast *Kimberly as Blue, Candance, Julia and Mona *Emma as Magenta *Young Guy/Brian as Kipper *Brian/Paul as Tiger *Joey as Justin, Barney, Noah and Freddy *Zack/Paul as Steve *Various Voices as Jack *Eric/Paul as Trent and Jared Johnson *Kendra/Ashley as Maria *Callie as Green Puppy *Ashley as Ashley the Witch *Diesel/Joey as Joe *Kate/Princess as Zara *Eric/James as Mickey Mouse and Alex *Justin as Periwinkle, Sprinkles, Drew, Juliate, Harry Rollis and Red *Ivy as Sailor Moon, Mariattte, Spot and Maisy Mouse *Eric as Eric *Julie as Erika and Minnie Mouse *David as Coe100able, Zack and Kevin *Eric/Tom as Tigger *Kate as Vanessa *Simon as Ferb and Mutt *Young Guy as Phinaes *Kidaroo/Dave as Goofy *Brian as Donald Duck *and lots more! Season 1 #Blue Prints June 16, 2013 #Snack Time September 8, 2013 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 2013 #Tigger's Birthday September 22, 2013 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 2013 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 2013 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 2013 #Adventures in Art October 20, 2013 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 2013 #Pretend Time November 3, 2013 #A Snowy Day November 10, 2013 #The Trying Game November 17, 2013 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 2013 #The Grow Show December 1, 2013 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 2013 Season 2 #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 2013 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 2013 #Candace's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 2013 #What is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 2014 #Erika Comes Over January 12, 2014 #Blue's News! January 19, 2014 #Justin Gets the Sniffles September 7, 2014 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 2014 #Blue's Senses September 21, 2014 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 2014 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 2014 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 2014 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 2014 #Math! October 26, 2014 #Blue Want To Play The Learn March 15, 2015 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 2015 #What Does Blue Want to Play Share With You March 29, 2015 #Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock! April 5, 2015 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 2015 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 2015 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 2015 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 2015 #Nurture! May 10, 2015 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 2015 #What Does Blue Want to Do Caring May 24, 2015 #What Story Does Blue Want to Read? May 31, 2015 #What Play Does Blue Want To Learn! June 7, 2015 Season 3 #Vanessa's Birthday June 14, 2015 #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? (Music in a Everyday Way?) June 28, 2015 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? July 5, 2015 #Mechanics! July 12, 2015 #A Playdate With Blue July 19, 2015 #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 14, 2016 #Art Appreciation April 26, 2016 #Weight and Balance May 10, 2016 #What's That Sound? June 7, 2016 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 2016 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 2016 #Draw Along with Blue October 18, 2016 #Hide and Seek October 25, 2016 #Thankful November 15, 2016 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 2016 #Pool Party April 3, 2017 #Anatomy April 10, 2017 #Signs April 24, 2017 #Nature July 3, 2017 #Geography July 10, 2017 #Occupations July 17, 2017 #Pre-reading! August 11, 2017 #Blue's Big Mystery August 25, 2017 #Jiminy Cricket Misses His Friend September 2, 2017 #What's So Funny? September 9, 2017 #Blue's Big Costume Party September 16, 2017 #Inventions September 23, 2017 #Blue's Play September 30, 2017 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2017 #Opposites (The Wrong Shirt) November 13, 2017 #Words December 5, 2017 #The Bedtime Business Day December 12, 2017 #Eric Gets Glasses Feburary 19, 2018 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2018 #Café Blue March 5, 2018 #Shy March 12, 2018 #Environments March 19, 2018 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2018 #Building with Blue April 2, 2018 #Senses of Anatomys April 9, 2018 #Telling Time with Blue April 16, 2018 #Stop, Look and Listen! April 23, 2018 #All Kinds of Signs April 30, 2018 #The Great Outdoors May 7, 2018 #Playtime with Periwinkle May 14, 2018 #Blue's Big Feast May 21, 2018 Season 4 #Imagin Nation June 2, 2018 #Adventure June 9, 2018 #The Anything Box June 16, 2018 #Superfriends June 23, 2018 #What News Blue? July 8, 2018 #Blue's New Place July 15, 2018 #Phinaes and Ferb Day August 22, 2018 #The New Pet's Here! August 29, 2018 #Making Changes September 5, 2018 #Bugs! September 12, 2018 #Un Dia Con Pinocchio! November 19, 2018 #What's Inside? November 26, 2018 #Blocks December 3, 2018 #Sailor Moon's First Day December 17, 2018 #Something to Do in Blue's School December 31, 2018 #Meet Spot! January 7, 2019 #Eric's Scrapbook January 14, 2019 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 18, 2019 #Puppets February 25, 2019 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2019 #Let's Plant March 25, 2019 #Backstage of Spot’s Clues April 1, 2019 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2019 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2019 #Blue's School April 16, 2019 #Something to Do Blue? April 22, 2019 Season 5 #Show and Tell (1) April 29, 2019 #Maisy Mouse Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2019 #Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2019 #Can You Help? April 30, 2019 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2019 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2019 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2019 #Playing Store May 27, 2019 #Patience June 3, 2019 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2019 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2019 #The Boat Float September 9, 2019 #Bedtime Bussiness September 16, 2019 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2019 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2019 #Contraptions! October 7, 2019 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2019 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2020 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2020 #Blue's Big Band February 3, 2020 #Special Valentine's Party February 17, 2020 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2020 #Use Your Noggin March 10, 2020 #Space Dancing! March 24, 2020 #The Story Wall April 28, 2020 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2020 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2020 #Blue's Preditions May 19, 2020 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2020 #The Harvest Moon Festival July 10, 2020 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2020 #Blue's Big Fun and Games September 14, 2020 #Meet Polka-Dots! September 15, 2020 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2020 #Let's Write! September 17, 2020 #Julia's Messages September 18, 2020 #Body Langurage September 19, 2020 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 20, 2020 #Look Carefully... September 21, 2020 #I Did That! September 22, 2020 #Animals In Our House? September 23, 2020 #Morning Music September 24, 2020 #Blue's First Holiday September 25, 2020 #Blue's Big Classic Stories September 26, 2020 #Rain Rain Go Away September 27, 2020 #Monsters September 28, 2020 #Blue: The Episode September 29, 2020 #Summer Love September 30, 2020 Season 6 #Behind the Scenes With Mickey's Clues February 8, 2021 #Love Day February 9, 2021 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2021 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2021 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2021 #Playdates March 22, 2021 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2021 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2021 #Bluestock May 10, 2021 #Blue's Big Park May 17, 2021 #Blue Goes to The Zoo May 24, 2021 #Blue's Big Day May 31, 2021 #Classic Clues June 7, 2021 #All About Six Seasons June 14, 2021 #Blue's Alphabet Book Page ABC June 21, 2021 #Special Learning June 28, 2021 #Blue's Best July 2, 2021 #Chores, Chores, Chores July 5, 2021 #Blue's Jobs July 9, 2021 #Learning Practice July 12, 2021 #All About Blue? July 16, 2021 #Sharing and Caring July 19, 2021 #Behind the Clues With Blue July 23, 2021 #Classic Stories July 26, 2021 #Movie Night July 30, 2021 Season 7 #Blue's Easter Adventure #Blue's Transportation Day #Dance Day #The Bake Sale #Blue Goes to The Dentis #Blue's Big Circus #Heathy Fruit Picnic #The Super Silly Party #Blue's Halloween Party #Blue's Cool Idea #Blue's Rainy Day #Where Is Magenta #Blue Makes Breakfest #Home Sweet Home #Blue's Garden #Things That Fly #Something to Say #Blue's Windy Day #Blue's Music Game #Blue Puts on a Play #A Picnic with Blue #Blue's Art Day #Blue's Big Week #Blue Skidoo's To The Beach #Blue Looks for Books #Count and Save with Blue #Blue's Frustrating Day Season 8 #Blue's Slumber Party #Adventures In Drawing #Joe's Favorite Game #Blue's Summer Pool Party #Periwinkle's Clubhouse #Blue's Outdoor Activity #Periwinkle's Big Magic Show #Plum Moves In #Listen Carefully #Blue's Favorite Disney Movie #Marietta's Birthday Party #Magenta's Sleepover #Blue's Magical Christmas #Outside With Blue #Blue And The Color Detectives #Blue Skidoos To The Farm #Blue's Photo Album #Blue's Dinner Party #Blue's Valentines Day #It's Spring Time #Lights On Lights Off #Blue's Felt Friends #Weather Games With Blue #Blue's Snack Party #What's Next? #Blue's Buttons #Winter With Blue #The Shape Detectives #Blue's Musical Day #Crayon World #Hide And Seek With Blue #Blue's Lost Lunchbox #Magenta's Visit #What To Do Blue #Blue's Best Rainy Day #Blue's Big Surprise #Blue's Music Box Hunt #Justin Returns From College #The Really Big Art Show #Blue's Easter Egg Hunt Special Episodes #Blue's Great Adventures March 16, 2015 #Steve Big Birthday Movie June 3, 2017 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother October 22, 2017 #Blue's Big Musical Movie January 5, 2018 #Blue's Clues and Tigger's Clues Crossover September 21, 2018 #The Legend of the Blue Puppy October 10, 2018 Also See *List of Blue's Clues videos (Goanimate Edition) *List Of Blue's Clues Episodes *List Of Blue's Clues Videos *List of Blue's Clues episodes *List of Blue's Clues videos Category:Remakes Category:Navigation Templates